


Racing One Shots

by Banjo05



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF, IndyCar RPF, NASCAR RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banjo05/pseuds/Banjo05
Kudos: 2





	1. Carlos Saniz jr

Carlos pov  
  
Once there was this kid who  
Got into an accident and couldn't come to school  
But when he finally came back  
His hair had turned from black into bright white  
He said that it was from when  
The cars had smashed so hard  
  
"Y/n?" Carlos yelled when he got home.  
  
"Y/n?"  
  
"Damn it what the hell."  
  
Once there was this girl who  
Wouldn't go and change with the girls in the change room  
And when they finally made her  
They saw birthmarks all over her body  
She couldn't quite explain it  
They'd always just been there  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
Carlos answers it.  
  
"Are you Carlos?" The police ask. He nods  
  
"I'm sorry Carlos.Y/n's dead. Got in a wreck with a drunk driver. Dead on impact."  
  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmmMmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm  
  
  
  
"Papa? Where's mama?" Little Alex asked his dad  
  
"I'm sorry Alex."  
  
But both girl and boy were glad  
'Cause one kid had it worse than that'Cause then there was this boy whose  
Parents made him come directly home right after school  
And when they went to their church  
They shook and lurched all over the church floor  
He couldn't quite explain it  
They'd always just gone there  
  
We were going to get married.  
  
We were engaged.  
  
Start a family  
  
Mmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmmMmm mmm mmm mmm  
Mmm mmm mmm mmmAh  
AhAh  
Ah  
  
I love you mi amor  
  
I miss you, miss youHello there  
The angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim  
Of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends  
  
  
  
Carlos was a mess  
  
Little Alex didn't know what to think  
  
I miss you, I miss you  
I miss you I miss youWhere are you?  
And I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
The Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop the pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight  
  
  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes Alex?"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yep Alex."  
  
Don't waste your time on me  
You're already the voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me  
You're already the voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
  
"You miss mommy too Daddy?  
  
"Yeah I do."  
  
Don't waste your time on me  
You're already the voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me  
You're already the voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me  
You're already the voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me  
You're already the voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)I miss you, I miss you  
I miss you, I miss you  
I miss you, I miss you  
I miss you, I miss you  
  
  
  
I miss you Y/n  
  
Alex does too.  



	2. Colton Herta

3rd Pers Pov  
  
"Does Marcus know?" Colton  
"No he doesn't" Kasie  
\-------------------------l  
Stefan said I should tell Marcus. Cause I'm his younger sister.  
\-----------------------  
"Colton Really" Marcus said  
"Sorry Marcus  
but I really like him" Kasie says  
\------------------  
3 weeks later  
"Colton Come here" Kasie Yells  
"Hiw long" Colton Asks  
"three weeks" Kasies says  
___________________  
  
I bought a ring and she said "I do"  
But everybody else said, "man, you're twenty-two  
"Whatcha trying to prove?"  
"Hey why don't you wait?"  
'Cause I've been waiting on her since the second grade yeah  
\-------------------------  
Baby we found love right were we are.  
__________________  
In Case you didn't know Im crazy bout you.  
_---------______  
  
"Kasie" Colton asks  
Yes Colton." Kasie looks at Colton Confused  
I got something to ask you" Colton says  
\----------------------  
I bought a ring  
I love you  
I love you too  
  
9 months later  
"Daniel Colton?" Kasie asks  
"I like it."Colton Replied  
_____________  
3 Years  
"Alexander Sebastien?"Kasie ask  
"I like it." Colton Says  
  
Colton's Pov  
\------  
"Im sorry sir but you need to leave . Shes not stable." The nurse says  
\------------  
"Daddy I miss mommy." Daniel says  
"Me too Daniel." I say to my young son.  
\---------------  
1 year later  
"Can we play ?".Daniel Asks  
Dada." Alexander tries to say  
"Alex come here." I say  
  
\----------  
5 Years later  
"Alex Dan food.." I yell  
"Dad ." Alex said  
"Alex." I reply  
"I wanna be a driver Just like you." Alex announces  
"Dan?" I say trying to get his attention  
"I like driving." Dan says  
"I'm glad."  
______________  
"Alex" I say slightly angry  
"Dad Im sorry." Alex says crying  
"What happend?" I ask  
"He punched me." Alex said  
"Hey hey its okay i'm not mad." I tell him.  
__________  
"Alexander Sebastien ." I Yell  
"Shit." Alex quietly says  
"What the hell." I ask him  
"Im sorry." He say looking down  
_-_-_------------------  
M-Hey how you feelin  
C-I miss her  
M-Me too.  
C-Alex never got to meet her. I wish he did.  
M-She would have loved him and be proud of him.  
C-How are you feeling?  
M-I miss her but I know she'll be happy. How old is Alex anyways?  
C-7 years old.  
M-Kasie been gone for 7 years already. Shes proud of you and the kids.  
C-Really.  
M-She was in love with you.  
C-I miss her.  
M-Let me tell you a story Colton.  
C-Go for it  
M-So when Kasie told me you guys were datin I was about to come iver to your place and murder you. Kasie talk me out of it.  
C-Oh gosh.  
M-She was very mad  
_________________  
"Dad?" Alex says  
"Yes Alex."I said  
"What was mom like?"Alex ask me.  
"She was the best." I say.  
\--------------------  
Ain't it Funny How Life Changes?  
___________  
"Daniel Colton Herta." I yell looking at Dan who was crying  
"Hey talk to me. Why?" I say  
"I-I was bullied. " He say looking down  
"What?" I ask him comfused  
"Some guys said that I get everything Cause my dad." Dan says looking at me  
"Thats not true." I reply  
"  
  
I know but still it hurts" Dan says  
"Ice cream and a movie?" I ask Dan who instantly stands up.  
\-----------------------  
C-I think im getting better. I still miss . But I know she's watching me. There are still days tho when its wores.  
M-Hey that's ok. I miss here and Im her older brother.  
C-Alex asked me whats she like.I cried.  
__________________  
"Hey babe I miss you. Alex and Dan are doing good. Alex been tryin to learn more about. Dan and Alex are drivers. Just like me. Alex has your eyes and hair. I'm doing well. " I say looking down at the grave that my fiance is in.  
\--------------------------  
2 years later.  
Man Im thrity.  
Alex is nine  
Dan is 12  
Dan is driving  
Alex wanted to but he got hurt.  
\--------------------  
"Hey dad." Dan yelled  
"Yes Dan" I ask  
"Can I move schools? I hate it and Im still getting builed. I like the school but I dont like the kids." Dan say  
"Yes." I say  
\----------------  
M-Hey. How bad is it?  
C-Very. Poor kid.  
M-Is he happy to move?  
C-Very Happy to move.  
M-Im glad.Also I have something to give to you.  
______________  
Colton-  
If your reading then Im sorry.  
How are the the kids?  
Are they just like you?  
How are you?  
I know you miss me   
I bet your crying while reading.  
Am I right?  
I miss you Colton.  
We were 18 when we got together. 19 when we had Daniel.22 when we had Alexander. We were gonna get married.  
Y'know somethin Marcus was mad when he found out.  
Hows racing?  
Any Championships  
Are still racing  
or not?  
Are the boys racing?  
I hope so.  
I told Marcus to gibe this to you when you turn 30 in cause I'm not here.  
I really wish I got to meet Alex.  
Is he like me?  
Has he asked about me?  
What Dan whos he more like you or me? Probably you?  
Was I right?  
I hope so.  
I miss you Colton Herta  
-Marie Kasie Ericcson.  
\---------------------------------  
C-I'm crying actually crying.  
M-That sad.  
C-I miss her. I really miss her.  
M-Have you gone seen her.  
C-No not yet.  
M-1-10  
C-4  
M-Thats good but still. Can Alex and Dan come over?  
C-I'll ask  
\-------------------  
"Alex Dan you guys wanna go see uncle Marcus?"  
"Yep." From Alex and a "Sure." from Dan.  
\--------------  
C-they said yes.  
M-Yes.  
\-----------  
"Dan Alex Uncle Marcus is here." I yell  
"Marcus." Alex said.  
"Wheres Dan?" Marcus ask  
"Coming. " Dan yells.  
"Behave. Got it?" I say  
"Yes dad." From both of them.  
\----------------------------  
C-How are my kids  
M-Very well  
C-What happened?  
M-Nothing  
C-You sure.  
M-Positve  
\-------------------  
This is my story.  
I 30 years old with 2 wonderful boys. Im an Race car driver who lost their fiance at 22. Ive raised both boys by myself with little help.  
  
-Colton Herta.


	3. Josef Newgarden

Hey pretty gorl won't you look my way.  
Hey I'm Josef  
I'm crazy bout you.  
Whatd your Name?  
Hell I'm to blame  
Im sorry  
I didnt know  
It wouldnt be like this  
I hate myself for it  
I didnt know  
Im sorry  
I cant explain  
I want you  
I need you


	4. Lando Norris

"Hey.Hey." Lando said."Yes Lando." "You wanna go out?" "Yes." "So Norris Huh?" Yep, I like him." Hey can I ask you something?" What is it?" Can I hand.?" "Yes." Thank You." "Lando.?" Yes?" Thank you." For what. Everything. I got somethinh to ask you. What is it? Live thank you for everythin I love you Will you marry me? Yes I love yoy. I love you too. Lando? Yes. I love you. I love you too Whats wrong. Nothing Are you sure? Yes. Talk to me. No. Why. Nothings wrong Lando. Sure. Yes.I love you. I love you too.Lets go out. Where. Some place nice. Like. Meet here.. No I'll come get you at 5 dress nice ok. Okay.


	5. Josef Newgarden

J-Have you told him.  
A- No he'll murder you  
J- Are you sure  
A- Its Marco  
\--------------------_---_-  
"Hey Marco. I got something to say"  
"What is it."  
"I dont know how to say it."  
"You're dating Josef."  
"How'd you know."  
\-----_---_---_---_-  
A-Marco knew  
J- Wow  
J-Wait he'stexting me  
A- What  
J-Should I be scared.  
A- Yes its Marco  
J-Ugh  
\-----_---_---_  
M-Hurt my sister. They won't find the body. Or find out who did it.  
J- oh ok  
\--------_-  
A-Marco what did you do?  
M- A death threat  
A- I hate you  
M- I love you too  
A- Go to hell Marco  
\---------  
A- I'm sorry about Marco  
J- Does he mean it?  
A- Yes  
J- oh


	6. Harrison  Burton

The second she walked through the door, I caught a buzz  
One taste from your lips knocked me out just like a drug  
The rest of the night's kind of blurry  
Now the sun's peeking through the shades  
I can't help but laugh 'cause I kind of like feeling this way  
You and Harrison knew each other you whole life.  
If you ain't a ten you're a nine point nine  
Tippin' n' spillin' that home made wine  
On your tied up T-shirt  
Every little kiss is drivin' me wild  
Thrown little cherry bombs into my fire  
Good God all mighty  
You were in love with him.  
I took two weeks vacation for the honeymoon  
A couple tickets all inclusive down in Cancun  
I couldn't get my money back so I'm in seat 7A  
I'm getting drunk on a plane  
That us until stuff happened.  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I'll love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
I thought I loved you.  
Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm


	7. Romain Grojean

"So were you checking ouy teammate?" Kevin asked you  
"Uh.No I wasn't." You say looking over to where Romain was talking to his engineer."Let's go over data."  
"Romain is looking over this way." Kevin says as you turn around seeing that he's not there  
"I have his number. I could just text him."  
You grab his phone deleting Romain's number then handing his phone back to him  
"Hey Romain come here." Kevin tells  
"What's up Kevin?" Romain asked  
"My phone's acting up and deleted your number." Kevin says handing his phone to Romain  
"Here." Romain says  
After Romain leaves Kevin turns to you and says "I will get you to together."  
Kevin -"You think Y/n's cute?"  
Romain-"Yes."  
Kevin-"Ask her out.'  
Romain-"Okay."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Y/n wait up." You turn around to see Romain walking towards you  
"Yes Romain?" You ask  
"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked you.  
"I would love to." You say  
"YES."You to walk over to where Kevin is "So how much did you hear?" You asked him  
"All of it."  
  
Kevin-Told you she would say yes  
Romain-You were correct  
Kevin-do anything to hurt Y/n and I'll hurt you.  
Romain-Yes sir


	8. Nico Hulkenburg

Nico-Hallo  
  
Y/n- Nico i don't know German but i know french  
  
Nico-Makes since  
  
Y/n-How ?  
  
Nico-Who's your brother?  
  
Y/n-Romain  
  
Nico- And where's he from?  
  
Y/n- Switzerland  
  
Nico-Wait really?  
  
Y/n-Born there raised in France  
  
Nico-Where were you born at then ?  
  
Y/n-France  
  
Nico-Let me get this straight Romain was born in Switzerland but you in France?  
  
Y/n-Yes  
  
Nico-How good is your french then?  
  
Y/n-pretty good  
  
Nico-well can i ask you something then?  
  
Y/n-Yes Nico  
  
Nico-voulez-vous aller à un rendez-vous avec moi ?  
  
Y/n-Yes Nico i love to.


	9. Spencer Pigot

So... Your gonna do it?" Ed ask  
"Yes." Spencer says "Are you surprised? We've been dating for almost two years."  
"And have a kid." Ed said.  
"Which you have two watch." Spencer says.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Y/n James, I'm home." Spencer yells  
"Dada." James says  
"Hey babe." Y/n said as she takes James from Spencer.  
"You get ready we have a date." Spencer says.  
"Who's gonna watch James." Y/n asked  
"Ed." Spencer says  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
"That was nice thank you." Y/n says  
"There is still more to do." Spencer said  
They get into the car and drive to the beach.  
"This is nice." Y/n says  
"Like you." Spencer says  
"I love you." Y/n says  
"I love you too." Spencer says.  
Spencer takes your hand and leads you down to the beach. While you look around Spencer gets on one knee.  
"Y/ ever since I met you I've been in love you with you. Your the best mother to James and I wouldn't change anything. Will you marry me?" Spencer asked  
"Yes." Y/n says.  
Spencer takes to Twitter to answer the news  
  
  
  
@Spencerpigot introducing Miss Pigot


	10. Noah Gragson

"Are we going to tell your bother about us?" Noah asked me.  
"I'm not to sure Noah because you know who my brother is and he will kill you." Y/n says  
"He's gonna find out soon might as well just tell him." Noah says  
We walked over to Johnny's motorhome is and walk in.  
"Hey little sis. Noah?" He says confused.  
"What's going one here?" Johnny asked  
"Me and Noah are dating." Y/n says  
Johnny looks at y/n and Noah then says Y/n can you please leave.Im not gonna hurt Noah just talk to him."  
"Hurt my sister and you'll be dead." Johnny says  
"Yes sir." Noah says.  
"Now go." Johnny says.  
"How was the talk with my brother?." Y/n asked  
"Pretty good surprisingly." Noah says


	11. Sergio Perez

He had another drink because he tried to forget about this one girl he knew he couldn't have.  
  
Sergio looked at Esteban who just stopped at his drink, looking around curiously.  
  
The bar they attended was quite full, and the smell of cigarette smoke and alcohol was in the air.   
  
Sergio felt dizzy already, must've been around his 4th shot. He felt terrible. Still, there was this girl on his mind, his one and only and he couldn't have her.  
  
He wasn't that close with her, but they were good friends and he wanted to change that. However, he couldn't.  
  
His friend Esteban didn't seem to realize Sergio's bad mood. He was still checking up on every woman around them. Sergio had to admit that there were some pretty girls among them, but no one would compare her.  
  
"What's wrong?", Esteban finally asked. "You haven't said anything on our drive here, neither after a few drinks", he said before he pushed Sergio playfully. "Nothing", he said quietly, even though everything was wrong.  
  
"Damn, Sergio" Esteban said and wiggled his brows. "You're single! Enjoy yourself, go dancing with...", his eyes roamed over to a blond beauty dancing, quite close to them. "... With her!", He said and grinned.  
  
Sergio saw the woman and shrugged. "I don't know...", He said. He honestly thought about going dancing with her, just to distract himself, but it didn't feel right. Plus, his knees felt like jelly. He couldn't stand up proper. "No thanks", he mumbled, staring at his drink. "Sergio...", Esteban frowned.  
  
"What Esteban?" Sergio said looking at the younger guy "I'm not in a mood to be messed with."He gets another drink"What's wrong Sergio." Esteban "There's this girl i like but i can't have." he said looking at Esteban "What's her name." Esteban asked  
  
"Y/n" Sergio says "You like my sister." Esteban says


	12. Josef Newgarden

Are you ok." Josef asked  
"Yes ." Macy said  
"What's your name?" Josef said."I'm Josef."  
"Nice to meet you Josef . I'm Macy ." She said  
"Where do you live?" He asked  
"Uh... With some friends. But not anymore." She said looking at Josef.  
"Would you like to live to live with me." Josef asked  
"Uh... Sure Josef I love too." She said  
  
"This is a nice house Josef." She said looking around it  
"Thank you ." He said


	13. I miss You- Jules Bianchi

To Jules  
I miss you. Alex has been learning french because of you. And that you have twins named Charles and Emily who look like you.  
Alex's getting in karting. Daniel says he's just like you. Ferrari said that once he is older they'll sign him to the development drivers.   
Charles wants to meet you when he's older.  
Your teammate Max went to IndyCar and wanted me to say that that he miss you and that he's racing for you. And can't believe that it's been three years since you passed away.  
Alex and Charles keep asking about you.  
Alex is seven years old and Charles and Emily are three. I don't think you know that your younger son is name Jules Jr. after you but we call him Charles due to Max.   
Charles Leclerc is in f1 he know that you happy about that. Manor is in f1 anymore.  
Alex has that smile of yours plus the charm and talent and Charles has the accent of yours.  
-Y/N


	14. Stoffel Vandoorne

I’m not drunk, I swear.”  
"Fernando what do you want?" Y/n asked  
"Come get Stofffel." Fernando said  
"On my way." Y/n said  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Stoffel let's go." Y/n says  
"No." Stoffel said  
"Babe you drunk and we are going to leave."" Y/n said  
"I’m not drunk, I swear.” Stoffel said trying to walk to the car but failing to walk.  
"Yes you are Stof." Y/n said holding Stoffel's waist and helping him to the car.   
"I love you y/n" Stoffel says  
"I love you too." Y/n


	15. Tyler Courtney

Can you just give me a hug? Just once?  
"Tyler..." Y/n said crying  
"What's wrong love." Tyler asked y/n  
"Bryan" Y/n said "is in the hospital."  
"Do you want to watch a movie and order food?" Tyler asked.  
"Ye-Yes." Y/ name said  
"You pick the movie and I'll order us some food." Tyler said  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Tyler Can you just give me a hug? Just once? please?" Y/n said  
"Come here." Tyler says  
"I love you Ty." Y/n said  
"I love you too." Tyler said  
"Can we go see Bryan?" Y/n asked  
"Are you sure?" Tyler asked  
"He's my brother and I want to see him because I love him." Y/n says  
"Let's go." Tyler said


	16. Ryan Truex

“Are you cheating on me?”  
"Really Ryan?" Y/n said  
"It's racing stuff." Ryan said  
“Are you cheating on me?” Y/n asked  
"No I love you and I'll never cheate on you." Ryan said  
Y/n looks at Ryan and walks to there room and sits there  
"Y/n open the door please." Ryan says  
"No go away Ryan." Y/n says  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Y/n we're going out tonight so go get ready ." Ryan said  
" Okay ." Y/n said  
Y/n was looking around the small room waiting for Ryan.  
"Ryan?" Y/n yells out  
"Turn around." Ryan said  
Y/n truns around and sees Ryan on one knee  
"Y/n I have loved you since the day I met you. Will you marry me?" Ryan asked  
"Yes." Y/n said  
"I love you." Ryan said  
"I love you too." Y/n


	17. Oliver Rowland

Ollie meine Liebe  
I miss you   
Even if I knew you'd be the one that got away  
I miss you  
Ollie   
Why?   
I miss you.  
I'm sorry  
I cant do this.  
I'm sorry   
I miss you Oliver.  
I can't wait for the day I see you again.  
I can't wait.   
Ollie you said you would always be there for me.  
But you lied  
Ollie you said you would never leave me   
But you lied

Has it really been 4 months since you last held me in your arms?  
Ollie I'd do it over and over, again and again

Ollie No matter how much I would love to hate you for breaking your promises, I know I will never be able to. I wish you were here so I could scream at you for making feel this way. Instead, I think I’ve probably completely draught myself of tears countless times

Oliver my heart has hurt as much as it did these past few months. Im sorry.  
Oliver I'd still play my favorite song in your car  
Let you love me to it, 'til it felt like ours  
Now all I hear is you in it, but I'd still let you ruin it Even though we break up in the end  
  
Ollie I miss you. I wish it was me instead of you. But I can't change a thing. Even though I want to change the world so it can be me instead of you. Oliver I miss you.

Oliver my love. I wish I could be with you but sometimes everything happens for a reason. Why?

Ollie no matter how much I wish I could change the course of fate, no matter how much I wish it was me instead of you. 

Oliver l never knew how much one person can change my whole world. Some days I wish that you'll come back. Sometimes wish that I can change reality. But I can not.

Ollie We came together, fell apart  
And broke each other's hearts. Remember when? 

Oliver l never knew how much it hurts to miss someone. Some days it hurts to bad. Sometimes I wish I was with you.

Oliver you said you'll love me forever and ever.  
Im not mad that you broke your promise. 

Ollie I miss you and I wish for a shooting star so that it could be me.

Oliver I said that I would never get back into my old habits but here we are. Sometimes it hurts so much to even get out of bed. I miss you. 

Ollie there are days in wich everything reminds me of the time we had together. In wich everything is different hard to get up in the morning. 

Oliver I wish I could be in your arms once more. To be held by you. To travel withyou. To fall in love with you again. To be yours forever. 

Ollie the days go by and here I sit thinking what if. What if it was me? What if it never happenend? What if it was layer in life and not now? Would I still be this sad? I think so.

Oliver sitting here thinking about all the memories of us made merealize one thing and that is life is short and we need to spend time with our loved ones before it's too late. 

Ollie I miss you. Four months ago since the day. Everyday I sit thinking why? Four months ago we said goodbye to you. One year since the accident and you were improving so much. Then what happened? I still remember that day so much Ollie. We thought you were going to make it. You were supposed to be going home that day but we never got to take you home. The funeral was the hardest part of everything. Everyone coming up to you and saying so sorry for your loss when they don't realize how hard it is to do anything anymore. Ollie I never thought I'll have to say goodbye so soon to some one I love. But here I am missing you everyday. Something I never thought would happen. But I took a chance dating you and that was some of best years of my life. I never thought someone could change you and destroy you at the same time.

Oliver you were my best friend my first love my first everything. I thought it was going to be us against the world. But I guess I was wrong.

Ollie my rock my whole world I love you and I miss you.

Oliver I wish I could hold onto the moments we had together. I wish that I told you how much I love you and how much you mean to me.

Ollie I miss you and I hope to see you again.

Oliver you never know how much one person dying can change your whole world. But here I am.

Ollie the world has changed but that doesnt mean anything. Sitting here telling myself that you're looking down on me. Proud of me. Doing the best I can with out you. 

Oliver I said I'll never stop loving you and it's still true. 

Ollie I've learned so much these past few months. Like the fact that life gives us a smack of reality every now and then. And that moments like this can show us how hard life is. And that life is truly precious it really is. And that goodbye is always so final. 

Oliver meine Liebe. I miss you and I cant wait for the day we meet again. Please wait for me up there. I know you're waiting for me up and wathing me down here. I hope that that you are proud of me and that I can honor you Oliver. 

Oliver I hope at last you are happy. Watching from up there.   
Life is short, but this time it was bigger Than the strength she had to get up off her knees. Sometimes wish that I'll wake up one day and you will be here. Even though I know that won't ever happen. 

Oliver till everything. I hope all is well. I miss you. Till we meet again. 

With love and sadness  
Your truly  
Your love


	18. Daniel Suarez

“Do you have any idea how badly I want you?”   
You and Daniel have been friends since he came from Mexico.  
"Y/n would you like to go to the Banquet with me?" Daniel asked you.  
"Yes Daniel I love too." Y/n said

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
"When are we leaving?" Y/n asked  
"Tommorow." Daniel said  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Las Vegas  
"Y/n." Daniel says  
'Yes Daniel." Y/n asked  
"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Daniel asked  
"Yes." Y/n said  
“Do you have any idea how badly I want you?” Daniel asked  
" Tell me Daniel tell me." Y/n says  
"The whole time I've known you amor." Daniel said


	19. Antonio Felix Da Costa

Ant- Eduardo?

Yes-Alex  
Ant-Antonio  
Eduardo Antonio-Alex  
Ant- Yes. Eduardo Antonio  
Okay-Alex.  
Ant-So you lime the name?  
Ant stop it. Yes I like the name- Alex  
Ant-I was just making sure.  
Ant.-Alex  
Ant- Sorry.  
Love you-Alex  
Ant-Love you too.

\---------------

"Eduardo Antonio? "  
"Ant say that one more time and it is not going to end well for you."  
"Sorry. My bad."  
___________________  
Ant-How are you feeling  
Ant I miss you but good-Alex  
Ant- I'll be back home tomorrow.  
Good-Alex  
________________________  
First Pov-Antonio  
"Hey Ant ."  
"Yes amor."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
_________________  
"Hi Eduardo. I'm your father." I say holding my son.  
"Aw."  
"I know I'm cute."  
"With the kid yes you are."  
"Oh."  
"But I still love you."  
"I love you and I love you too Eduardo. "  
"Aw."  
___________________  
Ant-How is he?  
Sick-Alex  
Ant-How bad?  
They're not sure how bad-Alex  
Ant-Really. Poor little man. I'll be back tomorrow.  
He goes back tomorrow -Alex.  
Ant-I'll get back around 2 tomorrow. What time is his appointment?  
4-Alex  
Ant-Ok I will be back in time for appointment.   
____________________  
Ant-Just landed. Will be about time minutes. How is he?  
Worse then yesterday.-Alex  
Ant-Poor little man.  
\-----_________-----_____---____------____-_-_-_-_-  
2 years later  
Ant-I think he likes it  
Really?-Alex.  
Ant-Then again we just got here.  
Has he meet anyone yet-Alex  
Ant-No one.  
Not even JEV or Robin-Alex  
Ant-Nope  
\----____----_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
"Who's the kid."  
"Jev this is Eduardo."  
"Whos kid is that."  
"Mine"  
"You have a kid."  
_______-_-_-_-_-_--__-_--__--__--_  
Robin- You have a kid?  
Who told you? JEV?-Ant  
Robin-Yes  
Not surprised but yes I do have a kid-Ant  
Robin-Whats there name?  
Eduardo-Ant


End file.
